glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Life
Good Life by OneRepublic ''is a song featured in the first episode of Season One of [[Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight|''Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight]]. It is sung by New Directions. The club sing this song as a way of recruiting new members and inspiring people to join Glee Club. It is sung in the Cafeteria with all members of the club getting a solo. The performance generates little applause and shortly after the club leaves the cafeteria they are slushied by the 'popular gang' for being 'losers'. They then head off to the bathrooms to clean up. Lyrics Drew: Woke up in London yesterday Found myself in the city near Picadilly Don't really know how I got here I got some pictures on my phone New names and numbers that I don't know Jade: Address to places like Abbey Road Day turns to night Night turns to whatever we want We're young enough to say All: Oh, this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life I say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life A good, good life Ohhhh ohhh ohhh ohhh Emma: To my friends in New York I say hello My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so Paris to China to Colorado Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's bullcrap that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e What there's to complain about Luke: When you're happy like a fool Let it take you over When everything is out You gotta take it in All: Oh, this has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life I say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is a fine night This could really be a good life A good, good life Trae: Ohhhh ohhh ohhh ohhh Oh good, good life Please, oh yeah, oooh Hopelessly I feel like there might be something that I'll miss Hopelessly I feel like the window closes oh so quick Hopelessly I'm taking a mental picture of you now 'cause hopelessly the hope is we have so much to feel good about All: Oh This has gotta be the good life This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life I say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight Like this city is a fine night This could really be a good life A good, good life Oh yeah, Good, good life Good life Ohhhh ohhh ohhh Listen Gina: To my friends in New York I say hello My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so Paris to China to Colorado? Gareth: Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's bullcrap that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e What there's to complain about? Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Luke Hensley Category:Songs sung by Trae Lachtner Category:Songs sung by Jade Richman Category:Songs sung by Drew Morgan Category:Songs sung by Gina Garcia Category:Songs sung by Gareth Adams Category:Songs sung by Emma Lawson